Take Me Home Niisan: The Day at Work
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: 2nd installment! A week after Judai has moved in with Johan, his 'Nii-san' is ready to head back to work. Not wanting to be left behind, Judai decides to tag along. Of course, he wasn't expecting to make some unusual friends.


**I do not own Yugioh GX or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Take Me Home Nii-san**

**The Day at Work**

**Part 1**

**Heading to Work**

The sun rose over the horizon, its rays illuminating the large buildings. The streams of light fell over an apartment window, and made its way across the room, where it landed on the lump in the bed.

With a yawn, a young boy with two-toned brown hair and chocolate eyes, sat up in his bed. This was young Judai Yuki.

Judai looked over to see what his red clock said. The green numbers flashed 6:00 am. Judai smiled.

_'It's time to wake up Nii-san,'_He thought, throwing his red covers off and jumping out of bed. He then ran down the hall, to go wake up his 'Nii-san', Johan Andersen.

* * *

Judai quickly slid to a stop, and looked into Johan's room. However, he was surprised to see Johan was already up. He had on a pair of socks and blue jeans. He was currently shirtless picking up a short sleeved shirt with the collar rolled down and it was white.

"Nii-san,"Judai called into the room,"What are you doing?" Just as Johan was about to un-button the shirt, he looked behind him.

"Judai,"He said, curiously,"What are you doing up?" Judai looked up at Johan with big, brown eyes.

"I was going to wake you up,"He answered,"What are you doing Nii-san?" Smiling, Johan walked over, and bent down to Judai's height.

"I'm getting ready for work, Judai." He answered.

"Work?"Judai had tilted his head. Johan nodded,

"That's right,"Johan answered,"It's about time I went back. Don't worry I'll have a babysitter for you." Judai felt his eyes widened, before he quickly said,"Wait a moment, Nii-san!" He then ran back down the hall. Johan only blinked.

* * *

As soon as Judai entered his room, he threw off his red pajamas, and quickly began to search his closet. It had already been a week since Johan had found him, and ever since Judai has seen him as his 'Nii-san'. At first, when the two got back home, Johan had tried to explain the concept of 'Nii-san' to Judai, yet the boy always managed to explain his reasoning. It wasn't long before Johan let it be. He wasn't going to be winning against Judai this round.

Judai pulled some clothes out of his closet, and slipped them on.

Judai was now wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sweatbands.(He saw a pair on Johan's bed).

It wasn't that he was afraid of having a babysitter, it's just he didn't want to leave Johan. It was already into Judai's head that he would call Johan Nii-san, but it was also in his head to treat Johan like a real Nii-san. Like he would a real brother. Like they were really realted. And since that was in his head, he wasn't about to let his 'Nii-san' leave him so easily.

_'I hope Nii-san won't mind,'_He thught, before rushing towards Johan's room again.

* * *

Johan had just finished buttoning his shirt, when he heard an excited voice say,"Nii-san, I'm ready!"

Quickly turning around, he smiled in amusment when he saw that little Judai was dressed in a similar attire to his.

"Really,"Johan asked in amused curiosity,"You're ready for what?"

"To go to work with you,"Judai answered, as if it were obvious,"I figured Nii-san could use some help. Especially since he hasn't been at work for awhile." Johan chuckled.

So that was it. Judai wanted to come to work with him. The only thing running through his mind right now was adorable.

"Well then,"Johan started, crouching down to Judai's height,"If you want to go to work with me you have to amke a few promises." Judai nodded eagerly.

"1st one,"Johan said, holding up one finger,"You promise to behave." Judai nodded.

"2nd one,"Johan held up a second finger,"Don't go running off where I can't see you."Judai nodded, remembering how he went to get that flower for Johan.

"3rd one,"A third finger goes up,"Don't talk to anyone unless they're a customer."More nodding.

"And 4th one,"A fourth finger came up,"If me, my friend, or my boss and friend, ask you to do something, be polite and help us get it done."A final nod from Judai.

Feeling satisfied, Johan stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Then let's get ready to leave,"He said, Judai following him eagerly.

When the two stopped at the front door, they slipped on their shoes, Johan helping Judai ties his when he didn't get it, and pulled on their jackets. Once outside the door, Johan locked it, and, with a boucning and excited Judai, walked down the hall of the apatment buidling.

* * *

**Ladies and Gents, I present the next instalment of the Take Me Home Nii-san mini-series, The Day at Work. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for its shortness.**


End file.
